Kagami no Sekai
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Dunia dari cermin?/ "Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah, di sekolah ini tersimpan sebuah misteri."/ "Misteri apa?"/ "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, kejadiannya dimulai sejak tiga tahun setelah sekolah ini didirikan."/ "Apa yang terjadi?"/ Sasusaku.


"Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah, di sekolah ini tersimpan sebuah misteri."

"Misteri apa?"

"Sakura tidak begitu mengerti, kejadiannya dimulai sejak tiga tahun setelah sekolah ini didirikan."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada seorasng siswi yang tinggal di sekolah karena memiliki tugas piket. Ketika sedang berjalan di depan gudang, ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam."

"Apa gadis itu memasuki gudang itu?"

"Ya, di dalamnya ada sebuah cermin besar yang ditutupi sebuah kain berwarna hitam. Sang gadis menarik kain itu, beberapa hari kemudian, sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat gadis itu."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu menjadi misteri sekolah kita?"

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kagami no Sekai © author**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Warning: AU, GaJe, Typo(s), OoC, OC dan bisa jadi berbeda dengan pikiran readers XD**

**Ini hanya fic paling sederhana di dunia. Berniat membaca dan memberi review?**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

"**Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah, di sekolah ini tersimpan sebuah misteri."/ "Misteri apa?"/ "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, kejadiannya dimulai sejak tiga tahun setelah sekolah ini didirikan."/ "Apa yang terjadi?"/ Sasusaku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OC:**

**Saat ini OC-nya hanya 'Mayu'. Bisa jadi selanjutnya akan bertambah.**

Klep! Sakura segera menekan tombol 'power' pada remote televisinya, membiarkan sepupunya, Mayu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berkata seolah-olah tidak bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Film tadi benar-benar membuatku penasaran! Kemana perginya gadis itu? Setelah membuka kain pada cermin itu, kenapa tiba-tiba ia menghilang?" teriak Mayu kesal.

"Film tidak jelas seperti itu, kenapa kau harus penasaran?" Sakura melangkah menuju dapur. Mulai mencari beberapan cemilan dalam kulkas.

Mayu tak mau menyerah. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Kau pasti takut!" tuduhnya sambil menunjuk tepat pada batang hidung Sakura.

"Takut? Yah, mungkin aku memang takut dengan film seperti itu…" Sakura menundukkan wajah.

"_Ne_, sudah kuduga. _Nande_, _nande_? Padahal tidak ada seramnya. Sakura Haruno takut, dia takut, dasar pengecut, basi banget!"

"Karena kurasa kejadian seperti itu nyata…" ucapku pelan.

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa, Sakura?" Tanya Mayu heran.

Sakura mengangkat wajah sambil tersenyum tipis. "Nan demo nai! Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu." Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Mayu yang tengah kebingungan.

.

.

.

Bruk! Sakura berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarya. Kemudian matanya beralih keluar jendela.

"Kemana perginya gadis itu? Kemana perginya Sasuke?"

Sakura segera bangkit. Melangkah menuju jendela kamar. "Apakah hilangnya Sasuke, sama seperti yang dialami gadis itu? Apa ada cermin aneh itu di sekolah kami?"

**Sakura POV**

Aku adalah Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi SMA Yamaoki. Aku adalah orang biasa dengan kehidupan biasa. Namun, sejak kejadian kemarin itu, aku mulai merasakan keanehan. Sasuke Uchiha, sekelas denganku, kemarin baru saja menghilang ketika selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Awalnya aku menanggapinya biasa saja, tetapi keesokan harinya setelah ia menghilang, aku melihat pintu gudang sekolah, yang kata Pak Kepala Sekolah tidak boleh dibuka siapapun, ternyata terbuka. Dan setelah menonton film tadi, aku juga mulai berpikir, kalau Sasuke hilang karena diambil makhluk dari dalam cermin itu. Seram! Sungguh seram.

**End of Sakura POV**

Keesokan harinya~

Kalau berjalan menuju kelasnya, Sakura pasti melewati pintu gudang itu. Sekali-sekali Sakura menatap pintu gudang itu.

Saat ini koridor sekolah masih sepi. Sakura melihat jam yang ada pada ponselnya.

"Masih jam enam? Kenapa aku bisa pergi secepat ini? Kemarin Kakashi sensei bilang harus datang jam delapan…"

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya, mungkin sekarang belum ada orang.

Krieet! Sakura membuka pintu kelas. Seketika matanya tertuju pada bangku kelima baris pertama. Bangku Sasuke. Dan yang saat ini kulihat adalah, sang pemilik mendudukinya. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu dengan erat. Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi berlebihan yang terpampang di wajah Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"_Doushite?_" ucap Sasuke heran.

"_Ch-chotto_, kamu…Sasuke, 'kan?" ucap Sakura agak ketakutan.

Sasuke menatap sejenak kearah Sakura, kemudian kembali pada posisi awalnya. "Hn."

"B-bukankah, kau terkurung dalam gudang? Dalam cermin itu?"

Sasuke memasang tampang heran. "Kau pikir aku selemah apa sampai terkurung dalam gudang?"

"T-tapi, gudang itu 'kan punya misteri. Ada makhluk mengerikan di dalamnya. Pak Kepala Sekolah melarang kita memasukinya."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkah keluar kelas. Ketika tepat berada di samping Sakura, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sialnya kemarin aku dapat tugas menukar beberapa kursi di kelas yang sudah rusak. Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku mengambilnya di gudang." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan tempat.

Segera Sakura megikutinya dari belakang. "Lalu kenapa kau menghilang? Kau tidak ke sekolah kemarin."

"Kemarin aku ke perpustakaan seharian. Banyak sekali tugas yang kulewatkan untuk dua minggu kemarin."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kikuk. "Haha, kupikir kau diambil makhluk dari dalam cermin."

"Bodoh! Oh, mengenai cermin, di gudang memang ada cermin besar."

Sakura membulatkan mata. "Apa? Kau melihatnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Sayangnya tertutup kain. Aku cuma mengintip sedikit, tapi aku tidak membukanya."

"Jangan-jangan itulah yang menjadi misteri tempat ini. Aku ingin melihatnya. Kau beruntung! Sejak masuk ke Yamaoki, aku belum pernah menyentuh gagang pintu gudang itu." Sakura berlari menuju gudang.

"Kau mau masuk?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hm. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa cermin itu!"

"Hah, baiklah. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Gubrak! "Sakura Haruno. Bukannya kita sekelas?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

'Bukannya kau selalu membolos ke perpustakaan sambil mengerjakan tugas?' batin Sakura.

Sasuke membuka pintu gudang itu. Cklek!

"Eh? Tidak terkunci?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kuncinya ada padaku. Aku lupa mengembalikan kuncinya ke Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia segera memasuki gudang yang sangat gelap itu. Sakura menatap sekeliling. Gudang ini tidak berbeda dengan gudang-gudang yang ada di sekolah lain. Hanya saja, cermin besar yang ditutupi kain hitam itu yang membuat gudang ini berbeda dengan gudang sekolah lain. Sakura berjalan mendekati cermin itu. Ia mencoba menyentuh kain penutup cermin itu.

Krak! Muncul suara seperti benda jatuh dari luar gudang, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. Sakura segera mencari asal suara. Ia membuka jendela dengan paksa.

Crash! Telunjuk kanan Sakura tergores di jendela kaca itu. "Ittai!" Sakura menatap telunjuknya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah itu.

Sasuke menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tadi tergores kaca."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Itulah hal yang tidak kusukai dari seorang perempuan…"

Sakura yang merasa tersinggung, langsung menjauhi Sasuke. Ia mendekati cermin itu. "Aku tidak sedang mengeluhkan lukaku, kok." Sedikit ada perasaan tidak enak menjalar di hatinya sejak ia tergores kaca tadi.

"Tapi kau ceroboh." ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura memalingkan wajah. "Terserah." Tiba-tiba kawat pengait kain yang menutupi cermin itu tersangkut pada kain seragam Sakura. Saat Sakura berjalan, kain penutup cermin itu terbuka. Sakura panik, ia melepaskan pengait yang tersangkut pada seragamnya.

"Hah, bagaimana ini?" Sakura menatap cermin itu. Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba pengaitnya tersangkut pada seragamku!"

"Bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang begitu terang menerpa wajah mereka. Sakura menutup mata karena silau.

Syuuut!

**-To Be Continued-**

**Ada multichapter lagi? Hahooo, saya buat multichapter lagi, minna! Maunya buat yang OS saja, tidak tahunya, ternyata fic-nya masih butuh waktu banyak untuk tamat T.T**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya, meskipun fic ini kurang yah…kurang lahir dan batinnya. Sempatkan beri review juga, minna! Arigato!**


End file.
